


Just follow me, I know the area.

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: The day your life changed forever and also the day of your first meeting with Dwalin up until you arrive at Bag End.Written for #Fictober19 on tumblr. The title is the prompt.





	Just follow me, I know the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Stopped where I did as beyond that would be very script heavy even with any changes I'd make.

The day had started like any other, in a place usually without whispers of adventure. In a world ripe with it. But like any other day you were making your rounds, greeting the neighbors and gathering what you needed for Tea. 

A Tea you expected to be like any other, only between you and your cousin. But today was not like any other day, far from it in fact.

Today may have started quite ordinarily and in what some may call quite well boring. No wait, that’s you who says that. Your cousin said it was that Took in you. Making you want more to life than you had.

You should be perfectly happy with it, perfectly content. Then why was it that you sometimes saw that same glimmer in his eyes. 

Just as you was passing his home you noticed a most peculiar mark on his newly painted door just of last week. Surely it wasn’t him, and surely he knew nothing of it.

With a frown you knocked, but there was no answer. “Most peculiar indeed.” But as he was currently not available you saw no need into looking at this strange mark for long. You were after all coming back later. You could ask him then. 

With a shrug of your arms you left to finish your chores for the day. Helping the Gamgees with their meal. You owed them for doing such wonderful work on your cousin’s garden after all. Well okay not owed but you wanted to show your appreciation. And they much appreciated your cooking, your apple pie especially. But as it were you were running now rather late. The sun had already made its decent in the sky.

Luckily for you the day had no other hiccups like the marking on the door, except running rather late for tea. That is until you and your produces fell to the floor as something very solid walked onto the path you were currently navigating. 

“Oof.” Your breath left your chest as you landed with a thud. Rather thankful it wasn’t one of the many slopes that existed in your home. Or you’d have been running around for your goods. You half expected whomever it was to just walk on, but as you made to gather your things an extra pair of hands helped you. Big ones compared to your own. Ones that had seen a lot of work going by the rough look to the skin. Though considering the little light on the part of the path you were on, you could be mistaken. 

For they didn’t look like the hands of a Hobbit. Or any Hobbits you knew of. No Hobbit marked their hands in such a way. And those gloves! They looked not like any you had seen before. There was no need for such gloves like he had here in the Shire. 

Then your eyes travelled past his hands to his forearms, eyes widening at the muscle mass there. His forearms were huge. Just judging by them alone he could probably lift you like you were merely a chair. 

And then he spoke! “Dwalin at your service.” It was a rather cute way of introducing himself, but his voice. That was something else you hadn’t heard before. Then he went onto apologising, “Sorry, I did not see you there.” He finished helping you and only then did you get a good look at him. Only then did you allow yourself to look properly. 

You had already been distracted by so little, you’d have never picked up anything had you allowed yourself a full look at him.

Normally you expect one should be intimidated at such a sight. It was unheard-of for a dwarf to be in the Shire afterall. But your Took genes were merely excited, it didn’t help that you found both his appearance and voice quite attractive. 

Seeming as he introduced himself, you told him your name before telling him, “No bother, all is fine. Might just have one or two bruised apples.” You smiled at him in what you hoped was a charming manner. “Are you looking for anywhere in particular?" 

It was true in that moment you wondered if he was lost, as surely there was nothing of interest to a dwarf in the Shire.

He paused seeming to think on whether he should divulge that information when he nodded, "Aye. I’m to go to a Mr Baggins of Bag End." 

It takes everything not to react, your cousin! The marking? Surely that was a coincidence, but then who else had such a marking on their door when a dwarf was saying that was where he was going. Then whomever put that mark there, made it so someone could easily recognise it. You nod more to yourself then look at this stranger, Master Dwalin. "Just follow me, I know the area really well. In fact I believe I know exactly which door you speak of.”

And so you guided Master Dwalin to your cousin’s door. Both seeing the marking as clear as if it was day. Him seeming to know what it meant.

Before he could thank you or bid you goodbye. You went up to the door this time ignoring all formalities and opened it. Walking right inside.

“Bilbo Baggins you have some explaining to do!” All this talk of you being happy with what you got and he has a marking on his door and a dwarf coming to see him.

You turn to Master Dwalin, “The Lader is just through there. Please help yourself.” You left him there as you went in search of your dear cousin. Who came rushing at your shout.

Normally you’d have probably been more polite to Master Dwalin or not show your disdain that Bilbo hadn’t told you about this. However from seeing the mark, to falling over to finally knowing a dwarf was going to see Bilbo. You decided to forgo the pleasantries. 

Little did you know that Master Dwalin wasn’t the only dwarf you’d meet that day. But he would be the only one to grab your full attention. Not knowing that the reason being, that he was your one and you his.

You were about to embark on the biggest adventure of your life, with many trials and tribulations. The chance to get to know your one and most of all live the life you wanted to live.


End file.
